


Finally Home

by ihaveaslighttvaddiction



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Made this to help myself cope with that end, sorry dany does die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveaslighttvaddiction/pseuds/ihaveaslighttvaddiction
Summary: Dany finally goes home.





	Finally Home

She had never known a love so deep and overwhelming as her love for Jon Snow. Many times she had thought to herself that this man would be the death of her, Yet never in her life would she have expected this to have happened. She wanted to rule beside him, it was all she wanted and he had called her his queen now and always.

The fierce and all-encompassing love turned bitter in her heart and rushed through her with so much pain she was almost glad that death was soon to take her for she could bear it no longer. She looked into his eyes and she could see his pain, but nothing he felt could ever be stronger than the betrayal eating at her soul. This man that she loved with every ounce of her soul, the man she went to the ends of this world for, lost many she loved for, had pierced her heart with dagger and ended her life with a kiss still on her lips.

She heard his sobs and felt the warm blood running out of her mouth and she remembered the words said to her in the house of the undying, “Three treasons you will know, once for blood once for gold, and once for love.” as everything darkened, and she slipped out of this cruel world.

Daenerys did not recognize where she was, this land seemed so unfamiliar. She walked for miles through endless fields of grass greener than she had ever seen. The sun was warm against her skin, and the gentle breeze flowed through her silver locks. Gone was the dagger that had pierced her chest and the pain was a distant memory. 

She wandered for what felt like a long time, confused by this undeniable pull she felt guiding her somewhere she was meant to be.   
That was when she saw it. It was impossible to forget and though her memory of it was vivid, it paled in comparison to what she saw in front of her.   
The beautiful red door from her childhood awaited her untouched by the darkness she had left and along with it came the smell of lemon blossoms blooming. The tears that filled her eyes now were ones of joy for she had finally come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this. I am so incredibly hurt I truly just wrote this to find some relief. I hope this didn't hurt you more and I am so sorry if it did. I hope that maybe it will help someone cope with the show's ending. please let me know! I really hope everyone is doing okay after what we've been through.


End file.
